


A Trilogy about Love at First Sight

by Just_Juliette



Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Seb being the friend everyone needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Max, Charles and Carlos find love in a Shopping Centre.
Relationships: (hinted), Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Drivers AUs to cheer you up during 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Trilogy about Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/gifts).



> Hope you like it, dear!
> 
> This is something that came across my mind after watching a Simpsons episode in which the very same day was seen from three different perspectives, and I thought "I need to do something like this about my ships".

The shopping centre was busy that Saturday. Many people went out for various purposes: to eat, to buy clothes, to go to the cinema, to the prize machines or just to hang out with the person you love.

In Max Verstappen's case, he was waiting for a guy he was supposed to go on a blind date with. It wasn't his style, but his friends had arranged a meeting for him and he didn't want to let that person down. Anyway, the dude must have got lost, or regretted it, because half an hour passed and there were no sign of him.

Max kept walking and was about to leave, until he heard someone shouting behind him.

─Hey! You blondie.─he turned around and saw a handsome smiley guy approaching him.

─Oh. Hello. I thought you would never come.

─Hum... Sorry?

─No problem. I guess you didn't recognize me. I told my friends that combing my hair like this would be too much.

─Well... It's the first time I've seen you. But I think you look cute with your hair like this.

─I guess the photos don't favor me.

─What photos?─ then Max realized what was going on.

─Hold on. You're not my date.

─Oh! You were expecting someone else. That makes more sense. I'm sorry, I'm not the one who invited you.─ That almost disappointed the British guy.

─My bad for confusing you. I was leaving anyway because the guy didn't come.

─And miss someone like you? What an idiot.

That made Max laugh. This guy was flirting with him shamelessly.

─What's your name?

─Daniel. And you?

─Max.

They both shook hands for a considerable time, until Daniel let go of his nerves. Hell, he didn't want to miss a flirt like that.

─What if... we played laser tag?

─What?

─I thought... I thought since you're here and don't have a date, we can hang out and have some fun. -The blond man smiled and nodded.

─Not a bad idea.

The lads got to the game’s entry and started to prepare theirselves with the equipment.

─Will you team up with me?- Max asked.

─That’s up to you. I have to warn you that I’m not a good shooter.

─Then you’ll run and cover my back. ─Dan’s eyes brightened.

─Like Messi and Suarez at the Barça!─ Max giggled.

─You get extra points for the reference.

The Aussie smiled and followed him into the dark halls.

Both were very competitive, but they got the team play very well. Daniel was running around Max around shooting without aiming just to distract, but trying to keep the rivals far from reaching him. Max hid, aimed and shot, almost without moving. It’s obvious to say that they won.

Now the boys were having an icecream sundae after spending the afternoon playing. No doubt they had chemistry.

─In the end it wasn't so bad, was it?─ Said Daniel.

─Uh?

─Being stood up.

─Not at all. I had a lot of fun with you, Dan.

─Does that mean you'll go out with me again?

Max made a thoughtful face that worried the other guy, but then he saw that he was laughing and gave him a quick kiss.

─Let's say I'll send a thankyou card to the idiot that never came.

* * *

The shopping centre was busy that Saturday. Many people went out for various purposes: to eat, to buy clothes, to go to the cinema, to the prize machines or just to hang out with the person you love.

In the case of Charles and Sebastian, they were looking for some records and guitar strings in a music shop. Not that they dedicated themselves to it, as Charles was still a student and Sebastian a kart driver, but they both loved arts, and learned to play guitar together.

─What do you say about this one… should we make a cover?─ Seb asked him, putting on him airbuds so that he could listen the song.

─ I think it's too corny. Look for something more... realistic or whatever.- said Charles dismissing it.

─But Cupid's crush is realistic! Didn't you ever fall in love at first sight?

─Of course not. It's impossible, that is, you can't "fall in love" with someone without even knowing something about them.

─Ouch!

─I just… don't believe in that kind of thing. They're just a story selling idea.

─If you say so...

They decided to divide and search different things. Charles went for the chords, and Seb decided to go to his friend's favorite record section to find something of his taste. It was then that he saw a boy who was happily listening and humming a Coldplay song. He was using the record he had just gone to find. Sebastian took a closer look and noticed that he was very pretty. He couldn’t help to think the mysterious guy was perfect for Charles. "We'll see," he thought.

─Hey, Chubby. Look at that lad.

He turned around and it was then that he understood what Seb meant. That twinkle in their eyes and that unique feeling of "I need to get closer and learn more about them. I can't and don't want to miss the chance to see him again.”

─Hey!- The German snapped his fingers.

─Uh? what?

─He's using your favorite record, why don't you ask him to let you share the audio.

─No... No need. I already have that record. Besides, I don't know him; I don't think...-Sebastian sighed.

─Ugh forget it, you're impossible.

However, both continued to glance at him out of the corner of their eye, until the boy left the shop. Then they noticed that he approached two other boys, and Sebastian recognized one of them.

─Charles! That's Lewis.─ he said, pointing at the brunette.

─Is that your crush?

─Yes! Oh God they know each other. We must go with them.─ The younger panicked.

─Of course not!

─Oh, come on... Are you so intimidated by that beautiful guy? Come on, he is no longer a stranger.

─But...

─They're entering the karaoke, let's go.

Charles sighed and let himself be carried away.

Seb found his boy at a table far ahead, so he went to greet him. Lewis invited them to sit and told them that his friend Pierre was going to sing.

─That's great. You should go too, Chubby.

─Will you sing with me?─ Seb shook his head.

─You know I panic about these things, and my voice isn't that good. Besides, it's your chance to impress a certain person.─he added, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

─So you like music too, Sebby?─ asked Lewis smiling. The other one nodded effusively before he started to chat, and then Charles knew that his friend was already gone.

He noticed that Pierre was coming out of the bathroom and making his way towards the table. The younger felt not ready yet, so he hurried to get up and run the stage to choose a song. Without thinking too much, he chose _Coldplay's Clocks._

He had to wait for someone else to finish, so she went to the backside of the small stage. He was getting ready to sing, with her nerves on edge because "he" would be watching. But then his dearest friend appeared.

─Finally, I find you.

─I'm nervous.─ The German patted his back.

─Don’t be. Just shine like you always do.

He said and then went to sit at the table with the others. His time arrived; he got up to scene, and saw the lyrics on the screen.

He decided to focus on his voice and look at fixed points on the wall so that he wouldn't get nervous and let everything flow. Apparently it worked, because as soon as he finished, everyone was applauding. He bent down smiling and got off stage.

─You were amazing up there.

Charles turned around to see who it was and… Oh jeez! The man of his dreams.

─Oh! Thank you...?

─Pierre.

─Charles.

They shook hands to greet each other, but then they didn't walk away.

─Would you like to sing with me?─ said the blond guy.

─Like... together?

─Yes. Come on, I'll buy you an icecream later. I don’t want to sing alone.

“Who could resist that?” Charles thought.

─Okay. What song?

─ _Heart shaped Box_? Or we can choose another one...

─No! I mean, it's one of my favorites.

─Mine too. Just like the one you just sang.

─Oh, yeah. I figured that because you were listening to it in the shop today. ─Pierre raised his eyebrows.

─Did you see me there? –“Oh fuck”.

─Uh, yes, I was looking for a record and also some chords… and it was a coincidence! But I didn't want to bother you and then my friend wanted to get close to Lewis because he likes him and... ─Pierre giggled and held his arm, bringing him a little closer.

─Don't be hasty, I'm not calling you out or anything. I just... I would have loved to listen to music with you, though. Now let's go.  
Charles smiled and without letting go their arms clanged together, both went to perform.

A while later, the lads noticed that Lewis and Sebastian were gone.

─I guess it's just you and me, baby.

Charles rolled his eyes.

─Let's go get that icecream.

The boys left the Karaoke, without noticing that they had unconsciously held hands.

* * *

The shopping centre was busy that Saturday. Many people went out for various purposes: to eat, to buy clothes, to go to the cinema, to the prize machines or just to hang out with the person you love.

Carlos was a bit lost, walking by the place trying to find the Game park, but got distracted by the machines, those that give you prizes. A trivia one whith only one prize left caught his attention. It dind’t seem very difficult and he would surely win. But then, another guy came up and positioned himself in front of the machine. There was no way the dude couldn't have seen him, so he claimed it.

─Hey, move.

─Excuse me?

─Don't play dumb, I saw this machine first.

─But I got here first.

─I have a better chance of winning than you do.

─Who do you think you are?

─Carlos Sainz, nice to meet you.

─Lando Norris.

─Listen.... How about the one who guesses the first answer first keeps playing…?

─Deal!  
The first question of the game was ”Who is Champeons League most successful team?”

─Real Madrid!

They both said it at the same time. So they went ahead with the trivia.

They answered the questions quickly, competing at first, but then just had fun and even consulting the other’s opinion. Until Carlos got silent on the last one; a question about English underground stations that he had no idea about. Luckily Lando, who was a Brit, got it right. The machine made a loud noise and released the box with the prize.

─Congratulations...

They shook hands in the name of sportsmanship... or intellectualship in this case. When Carlos wanted to walk away, the other one didn't let go.

─Hey, Carlos...

─Hmm?

─I don't need it. I want you to keep it.─ he said, handing over the box.

─But then what did you play for?

─Maybe and only maybe... I wanted to impress you.─ he said, smiling. Carlos laughed.

─Oh God, how did you think of that?

─My friend Lewis advised me.

Carlos thought for a few moments and put his arm around Lando's waist, making the other one grab him by the shoulder and walk towards the cinema.

─Tell him he's a genius.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe and just maybe Carlos was the guy who was supposed to date Max...


End file.
